


Leapfrog

by Unimpressively_Me (AnonymousUniKid)



Series: Martin Sure Does A Lot Of Things [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Family Bonding, Leapfrog - Freeform, dr. whitly youre not leapfrogging today?, i really cant explain this, i wrote this to fuck with my friend, just another day in the whitly family, just... just read the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousUniKid/pseuds/Unimpressively_Me
Summary: Martin holds his arms out level with his shoulders, palms down. He squats down menacingly, and, with a powerful shove, he pushes himself up. The hop propels him a few inches close to the red line. He squats again. He is leapfrogging towards the red line at an alarming speed.
Relationships: Jessica Whitly & Martin Whitly
Series: Martin Sure Does A Lot Of Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200821
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Leapfrog

**Author's Note:**

> speedrunning getting banned from the fandom

Martin holds his arms out level with his shoulders, palms down. He squats down menacingly, and, with a powerful shove, he pushes himself up. The hop propels him a few inches close to the red line. He squats again. He is leapfrogging towards the red line at an alarming speed.

Jessica frowns, turning and slamming her hand on the doorway out. Mr. David buzzes it open promptly, his expression carefully blank.

"What is HAPPENING?" Jessica hisses, perturbed. She casts a harrowing glance behind her. Martin, in her bout of frantic escape, had stopped leapfrogging. But the second she locks eyes with him, he's back in a squatting position, arms outstretched ahead of him.

Mr. David sighs heavily. "We don't know why he does this, Mrs. Whitly. But it's not an act of aggression, so.."

He shrugged helplessly as Jessica scoffed, aghast.

A few moments passed before Jessica threw her hands up. "Why not? Why would he do literally anything normal for once?"

Mr. David shot her a sympathetic look, "Maybe try humoring him?"

"Humoring him?" Jessica's tone was low, disbelief seeping into every word.

"Leapfrog back?" Mr. David retorted, "You know.." with an 'oomph!', the tall guard had stretched his hands out and jumped straight up (as opposed to Martin's forward leaps). "He can't reach you with the restraints on, so you don't need to worry about that."

"I'm not going to-" Jessica bit her tongue, cutting herself off. Her shoulders rose with a sharp inhale, and fell in a slow exhale. She looked between Martin (who stretched out his arms appropriately) and Mr. David. "Fine. Fine,"

Mr. David almost looked excited, though Jessica loathed to acknowledge it, and also a touch relieved. "Thank god," he muttered, before raising his voice, "we've tried everything else to get him to stop and nothing's worked," and none of us wanted to embarrass ourselves by leaping back, he added internally.

Jessica levelled him a look that said, 'really?'. She paused, curious for a moment. "What does Malcolm do?"

The guard, finally breaking his indifferent mask entirely, let his expression fall. His face contorted into something- fear, horror, sheer terror- and it almost had Jessica reeling backwards.

"What?" she hounded, "What about my son is so horrifying now- beyond the obvious, of course?"

Mr. David broke eye contact. "Somehow, Mrs. Whitly, your son looks Martin dead in the eyes as the man leapfrogs against the restraints he’s in. Your son just stands there. He has no reaction to it at all and talks as if it's not happening."

Jessica grit her teeth. With a resounding sigh, she drew her shoulders up properly, collecting herself.

"Claremont is still lacking in the camera department, yes?" Her voice was quiet. Resigned.

"Not a single camera facing this room," Mr. David assured. He stumbled back as Jessica shoved her purse into his arms. She flipped her hair over her shoulders carefully, spinning in her heels to face the man she once loved.

Dropping into a mirrored crouch to the one Martin was in, Jessica took great delight in watching the myriad of emotions flash across the man’s face. It finally settled on shock, and, if she had to guess, a little bit of fear.

“Wait, Jess, in heels-”

Martin spoke up for the first time, interrupted as the woman took a leap. She landed perfectly, not wobbling on her stilettos or twisting her ankles in the slightest. Martin straightened out of his crouch, taking a step back. Jessica leapfrogged a little bit more towards him; another step back. Mr. David watched in awe.

“Jessica-” Leap. Step.

“Jessica, please-” Leap. Step.

“Jessica-” Leap. Step. His back hit the wall. Jessica landed neatly on the red line.

Shakily, the serial killer turned to face his guard. “Mr. David, are you sure she shouldn’t be the one chained to this wall?”

Mr. David looked equally as afraid of her, but rather in an awed sense. He’d just watched a woman leapfrog in stilettos and land every shot- when he’d made the suggestion to leapfrog back, he hadn’t taken her footwear into account. Hell, he’d assumed she’d have taken them off. This woman in front of him.. She was undoubtedly powerful beyond words.

“If that’s all,” Jessica breathed, smoothing out her clothes as she stands up straight, “I’ll be leaving.”

Her heels clicked in the silent cell, Martin having fallen silent and resorting to just staring, wide-eyed. She grabbed her purse from the guard as she passed, and Mr. David held the door open for her, tilting his head towards Martin once she was out of earshot, “You had all that and still threw it all away?”

Martin didn’t get a chance to respond as Malcolm materialized in the doorway, one hand poised to knock on the already open door. He greeted Mr. David politely, stepping into the cell. With a haunted look, Mr. David stepped outside and let the door click shut.

“Dr. Whitly,” Malcolm greeted, stepping towards the red line only to falter two steps in, foot still in the air. “You’re not leapfrogging today?”  
  


* * *


End file.
